


Dungeon of Sadness

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Josh pays Maya a visit when she's upset. A conversation and a bit more occur. Takes place when Maya is about 17, but there's no actual reference to their ages.





	Dungeon of Sadness

“Hey.”

Maya looked up from her bed to see none other than Josh Matthews standing in her doorway. Graphic tee and dark blue beanie in place.

“Your grandmother let me in.”

“Gammy Hart is usually pretty anti-boy in my room.” Maya flipped her sketch book closed as she rolled her bed to stand in the center of the room, “How’d you get through.”

“I’m a Matthews,” Josh shrugged, a grin spreading across his face, “Not my fault if she didn’t realize which one I was.”

Maya chuckled, “She _is_ a little blind.”

Josh moved into the room, eyes wandering over all the little details – the colors on the wall, the pictures of her friends, art supplies strewn around on every surface.

“So, why are you here?” Maya fidgeted as she watched him analyze her room. She held back a lunge when he picked up an abandoned sketch on the floor. 

“This is good,” Josh smiled at the familiar faces of Katy and Shawn Hunter. Maya had come a long way from the acrylic paintings he’d seen in the various Matthews and Hunter homes. The sketch was lifelike – full of depth and realism. 

Maya grabbed it from his hand. She threw the drawing back on the floor and crossed her arms, “Why are you here, Josh?” 

“Riley called,” Josh tried not to flinch at the sound of his own name coming out of Maya’s mouth. She rarely used it outside declarations of affection. The snap to it now was jarring. “She said you were ‘renovating the dungeon of sadness’ and had asked to be alone.” 

Maya’s head fell backwards and her eyes closed, “And that’s why you should never tell people the meaning behind your metaphors.” Her head snapped back up and Josh laughed at the sarcastic smile that spread across her annoyed face.

“She’s just trying to look out for you,” Josh smiled at her. 

“That’s still doesn’t explain your appearance, here,” Maya gestured to her room as she plopped back on her bed to sit on the edge.

Josh sat down next her, leaning back on his hands as he took in Maya’s sad expression. He itched to grab the sketchbook sitting next to him, curious what Maya would want to keep after seeing what she had discarded. 

He continued the metaphor instead,” Well…as a resident of the dungeon of sadness I figured I should come find out what my landlord’s about to do the place. The ballerinas are concerned.” 

Maya laughed at that. The half-giggling one he knew to be real. Josh took that as a good sign. He sat up fully and knocked her shoulder with his. Maya untucked her hair from behind her ear and took a breath. 

“My mom’s pregnant,” Maya looked straight ahead. At a photo. The one Josh had seen many times before, from her 14th birthday. 

“You’re not happy about that?” Josh prompted when Maya didn’t continue.

Maya shook her head, “I’m happy for them.” She turned slightly to face him, “I’m just, not happy for me.”

“Shawn’ll still love you, Maya,” Josh told her, “You’re getting a sibling, not a replacement.”

“That’s not how it worked with my other dad,” Maya stood up, glowering at him, “He had another kid, started a new family, and basically forgot about me! And I was his real daughter!” 

Josh could see tears in the corners of Maya’s eyes. Her teeth clenched and her chin rose. He debated his options for only a moment before grabbing Maya’s hand to hold. She glanced down at it as Josh laced their fingers together. 

“Shawn is your dad, Maya,” Josh watched her eyes flicker back to his, “He loves you. He won’t forget you.” Maya sat back down. Josh turned to face her and she did the same. Hands still connected. 

Maya looked up at him, “You sure?” There was a lot more emotion in her voice than he thought she meant to have there. 

“Yup,” Josh nodded, using his free hand to tuck her hair back behind her ear. Maya smiled. Soft, minimal, hopeful. Josh wanted to kiss her. He chuckled instead, nervous, “You’ll always have me and the ballerinas though.” 

“Promise?” Maya’s eyes sparkled with amusement. Her smile more a smirk before she leaned forward to kiss him.

It was a gentle press of her lips on his that was quickly chased by Josh’s more carnivorous one. Maya explored his mouth as an enthusiastic adventurer as she felt Josh press her into her mattress. 

His teeth nipped at her bottom lips. His tongue traced the ridge on the top of her mouth. Maya moaned into his mouth. Her back arching up to press her up against his chest. 

Josh hadn’t come there with any intentions beyond cheering Maya up. Some very loud intentions that he usually kept well-locked up in the back of his mind were now free. And very demanding.

His hand slid along her side, gripping her cat t-shirt tightly so as not to rip it over her head. The other hand was still tangled with hers, grip tight. Josh pressed his lips hard against hers when Maya moaned and arched again.

“Maya–”

Josh gasped heavily when Maya broke the kiss. Her face turning to stare in shock at Shawn, who was standing – equally as shocked – in the open doorway. His mouth open and his hand raised mid-gesture.

“Well,” Shawn managed a few words, “That explains why Gammy thought Cory was here.” 

Maya kept her mouth firmly shut as a bright red blush spread across her whole body. Josh was not as restrained, “Shawn–”

“Nope!” Shawn cut him off, shaking his head at the gravelly voice of his best friend’s _little brother_. “I’m going to leave now,” Shawn gave them a meaningful look. Well, he gave Josh a meaningful look, “I never saw this.”

He spun around and walked away. Maya looked up at Josh, and smiled.

“That doesn’t mean you can keep going.” Shawn’s shout floated back to them. 

Josh chuckled. He grinned down at Maya. She grinned back, “You’re still holding my hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my headcanon that the 'dungeon of sadness' convo from GM First Date becomes an inside joke between Maya and Josh as they get older. Ditto the 'still holding my hand' thing GM Ski Lodge.


End file.
